ça va saigner!
by nathdawn
Summary: Deux ans plus tard, les vieilles habitudes sont revenues et pourtant, tout a changé. Et il faut quelques litres de sang pour qu'une situation banale dérape... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Un two-shot (je crois) histoire de rire un peu et de participer au fandom. L'invasion de ZoSan est finie? Peu de publications ces derniers temps... Mais où êtes-vous?**

**Et comme on n'est jamais si bien servi que pas soi-même, j'en profite pour me faire de la pub. J'ai publié une fic Sherlock Holmes, "La valse des pleurs" et j'ose vous proposer d'y faire un tour car sans me vanter, je crois qu'elle en vaut la peine. Et à y bien regarder, les personnages sont assez proches de nos deux chouchous. Du moins dans mon esprit mais je vous laisse juger par vous-même si le coeur vous en dit.  
**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

ÇA VA SAIGNER!

Deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Deux ans à s'entraîner et aucune doute, chacun avait développé des compétences et une puissance au combat indéniables. Tout ceci à force d'efforts et d'épreuves, leurs corps s'étaient façonnés, plus ou moins naturellement, Franky en était le parfait exemple. En fait, il n'avait plus rien d'humain, pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy, Chopper et Usopp qui s'extasiaient devant le moindre de ses gadgets.

Tous avaient gagné en muscles, les filles avaient gonflé autrement, pour le plus grand bonheur du cuisinier. Ou son malheur, vu les litres de sang qu'il perdait dès qu'il en regardait une et comme il était toujours aux petits soins pour elles, l'incident se répétait souvent, trop pour le médecin qui voyait son stock de poches de sang fondre comme neige au soleil. Ce n'aurait pas été si grave si Sanji n'était d'un groupe sanguin extrêmement rare et donc difficile à se procurer.

.

Deux ans et les vieilles habitudes étaient vite revenues; à cet instant, Zoro, tous sabres dehors, se jetait en avant sur un cuistot qui lui lançait un sourire provoquant et, oh combien énervant!

« Cuistot du dimanche, tu peux pas regarder où tu marches?!

- Et toi, t'es obligé de roupiller dans le passage? J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai cru qu'on avait planté de la pelouse sur le pont supérieur… Tronche de gazon!

- Je vais t'éclater, Sourcil permanenté!

- Amène-toi, qu'on rigole un peu! J'ai comme une envie de faire de la purée de brocoli! »

Et Sanji rétorquait d'un kick qui faisait voltiger les sabres, puis une semelle, puis une lame,… Le combat continuait sous les insultes des deux protagonistes et dans l'indifférence générale, quand soudain, le coin de l'œil du cuisinier fut attiré par quelque chose… de rose. Soit le haut du bikini que venait de dévoiler Nami avant de s'installer sur sa chaise longue.

Et là, ce qui devait arriver arriva et un flot de sang sorti des narines du blond, coupant Zoro dans son élan et faisant hurler le canonnier comme un damné.

« Chopper, vite, Sanji va mouriiiiir!

- Rhooo mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi ma rééducation ne marche pas? Sanjiiiii, je suis désoléééééé! »

Alors que les deux-là le ramassaient pour le conduire à l'infirmerie, Zoro soupira, un peu énervé et beaucoup frustré que leur petite bagarre soit ainsi avortée. Cet imbécile était vraiment insupportable, encore pire qu'avant avec ses gonzesses! Pathétique!

De dépit, il s'installa contre le mât, bien décidé à occuper ce temps à se rendormir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit Chopper qui parlait avec Luffy et Nami.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui, il va finir par mourir si ça continue. Il faut qu'on accoste le plus vite possible, je n'ai pratiquement plus de poches de sang.

- La prochaine île ne sera pas en vue avant plusieurs jours, précisa la navigatrice.

- Encore une hémorragie de ce type et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. En attendant, toi et Robin, vous porterez des cols roulés!

- Non mais ça va pas? Tu as vu cette chaleur? Il n'a qu'à se contrôler!

- Mais il en est incapable, je fais tout pour le désintoxiquer mais je manque de temps et de pratique, je n'ai jamais soigné de toxicomane.

- Ben ce n'est pas mon problème! Enferme-le dans l'infirmerie et comme ça, on sera tranquilles. »

Cette fois Luffy, un peu indifférent jusque là à la conversation, s'interposa.

« Impossible, faut qu'il cuisine ma viande!

- Alors enferme-le dans la cuisine!

- Et comment on fera pour manger? Tu seras bien obligée d'y entrer. »

Zoro écoutait et réfléchissait. L'autre égoïste de sorcière ne voulait en rien changer ses habitudes, le cuistot pervers ne contrôlait rien et ils risquaient de se retrouver sans cuisinier et lui, sans personne avec qui s'amuser. Car pendant ces deux ans, il devait bien avouer que ça lui avait manqué ces petites bagarres, ces surnoms débiles, ces provocations qui permettaient de se maintenir en forme et de rigoler un peu. Dès qu'ils s'étaient revus, c'était reparti, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Ses pensées furent bientôt interrompues par une sorte de couinement et il entrouvrit un œil pour découvrir le cuistot, accroché à sa potence dont les roulettes grinçaient et où pendaient quatre poches de sang à moitié vides. Il avançait péniblement à la vitesse d'un escargot perclus d'arthrite.

« Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, s'alarma Chopper. Tu devrais rester couché, tu n'as pas encore récupéré.

- Mais si tout va bien. Et… Namiiiii chériiiiiie…. »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase que le geyser écarlate reprenait de plus belle sous les cris paniqués du médecin. Cette fois, Zoro soupira, se leva d'un bond, fonça sur le cuistot pratiquement inconscient qu'il ficha sous son bras, prenant la potence de l'autre.

« Je m'en occupe Chopper.

- Euh… Zoro...

- Laisse-nous dix minutes, je vais régler le problème.

- Si tu penses à lui crever les yeux… il fauuuuut paaaaaaas!

- Tiens, j'y avais pas pensé… bah, en deuxième option…

- Mais noooooon!

- T'inquiète, foutez-nous la paix, je m'en charge. »

Et Zoro entra dans l'infirmerie avec son chargement sous le regard inquiet et humide du jeune docteur.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro balança le cuisinier sur le lit, ce qui le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.

« Bordel Marimo, tu peux pas être moins bourrin?

- Oh, mais si… »

Alors qu'il répondait ainsi avec son sourire carnassier et sa voix basse et trop calme, Sanji eut un instant d'anxiété. Il se sentait vraiment lessivé, aucune force due à la perte de sang et il se trouvait seul avec son meilleur ennemi. S'il comptait le découper, lui tenir tête risquait d'être difficile, voir impossible. Mais hors de question de le laisser se douter de son inquiétude.

« Casse-toi maintenant, j'ai pas besoin de toi, tête de cactus.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Numéro Sept.

- Tu vas pas recommencer à te la jouer parce que t'es arrivé le premier!Et le jour où j'aurai besoin d'un enfoiré de ton genre, je me suicide! »

Zoro était à côté du lit, le dominait de toute sa hauteur, étrangement calme et apparemment pas décidé à sortir. Encore moins quand il se saisit de ses deux poignets pour les immobiliser.

« Dis, tu me lâches, oui!

- La ferme! »

Zoro, sans plus de façon, se pencha et se retrouva à califourchon sur les jambes si dangereuses du cuisinier afin d'éviter tout mauvais coup.

« Mais… Descends de là, abruti de petit pois! »

Une main halée fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon.

« Bordel… mais… tu vas pas…

- On dirait bien que si.

- Me touche pas, connard de Marimo… »

Sa braguette venait de descendre dans un zip qui sembla lui déchirer les tympans. Il tentait bien d'échapper à la poigne de fer mais c'était peine perdue.

« T'es pas drôle là, ne la touche pas! Ne la touche pas, je te dis! »

Des doigts venaient de s'insinuer dans son caleçon.

« Putain de Tronche de Pelouse, je t'interdis de… Houch! »

Une main ferme et calleuse venait de se saisir de son sexe flasque, une main chaude dont les doigts s'écartaient au fur et à mesure que le membre gonflait. À croire que le peu de sang qui lui restait avait choisi de se regrouper à un seul endroit, bien malgré lui. Trahi par son propre corps, voilà ce qu'il était.

« Ne fais pas ça ou je te tuerai Marimoooo… »

La main imprimait un va et vient ferme mais sans douleur, finissant de réveiller l'érection déjà bien engagée.

« je vais te bousiller, te trucider, te faire mouriiiiir…. »

Un pouce venait de caresser le bout de son gland, très doucement alors que la poigne sur son sexe serrait un peu plus. Et quand le rythme s'accéléra, Sanji ne pouvait tout bonnement plus parler, les yeux clos et sa bouche laissait passer des soupirs qui se transformaient en gémissements qu'il tentait de retenir ou tout du moins d'étouffer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Zoro quand à lui, n'avait vu au départ que l'aspect pratique de la chose, occuper sa libido débordante pour éviter qu'il n'en meurt. Par contre, il n'avait absolument pas prévu que le cuistot soit si sexy alors qu'il perdait les pédales sous ses caresses. Lui qui gardait son contrôle en toutes circonstances, cette fois commençait à avoir très chaud et heureusement que sa tenue de samouraï était assez ample pour cacher son pantalon devenu trop étroit. Et la situation empira quand il sentit sous lui le cuistot bouger et donner des petits coups de bassin alors qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir, totalement chamboulé de plaisir.

« _Oh putain! Il est excitant cet abruti de cuistot pervers! Oh putain! Putain de putain de putain de merde! »_

Le bretteur accéléra la cadence de sa main, bien décidé à abréger ce moment sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien.

« Aaaah, Zoro… »

Sanji, dans un dernier soubresaut, jouit dans la main du sabreur qui faillit faire de même dans son pantalon rien que d'entendre prononcer son nom à cet instant. Mais ses propres ardeurs furent bientôt douchées par le regard haineux du cuistot encore un peu haletant qui le fixait alors qu'il lâchait ses poignets et descendait du lit.

« Putain de sabreur de mes deux, tu vas me le payer cher!

- Pas la peine de t'énerver.

- QUOI?! Tu viens d'abuser de moi!

- Tss! N'importe quoi! T'avais pas l'air trop en colère, y'a moins d'une minute!

- C'est… c'est un réflexe, pauvre con!

- Et crier mon nom pendant l'orgasme, c'était un réflexe aussi? Tu parles!

- Après ce que j'ai vécu ces deux dernières années, tu as…

- J'ai quoi? Arrête un peu d'en faire tout un flan, c'était pas une demande en mariage.

- Mais c'que t'es con! Toi, ces deux années ont fait de toi un violeur?

- Crois ce que tu veux, Cook. En tous cas, tu ne saignes plus du nez, je vais prévenir Chopper que malgré ce qu'il craignait, y'a une chance que tu ne claques pas aujourd'hui. »

Sanji le regarda s'éloigner et fermer la porte derrière lui.

_Il avait fait ça pour… lui sauver la vie? Et comment un esprit normal pouvait imaginer un traitement pareil?! Cinglé, taré, violent, violeur, canon…! _

Et le cuisinier de s'engueuler lui-même alors que son esprit bipolaire trouvait son agresseur beau et excitant. Sans doute des séquelles de tout ce qu'il avait subi.

_Merde!_

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro était sorti précipitamment, gêné à l'entrejambe par une érection douloureuse et était tombé directement sur le petit médecin.

« Zoro, comment il va?

- Bien. On ne peut mieux.

- Vraiment? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

- Ben… Désolé Chopper mais là, faut que je file! »

Le renne l'avait vu se précipiter dans la salle de bain sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment et il préféra aller s'encourir de l'état de son patient plutôt que se poser d'inutiles questions.

Le cuisinier était allongé, fixant le plafond d'un drôle d'air. Mais au moins, il ne saignait plus.

« Sanji? Je vois que Zoro a réussi a stopper l'hémorragie. »

Au simple nom du sabreur, le maître-coq rougit malgré la perte de sang qu'il avait subie mais le choc méritait cette réaction.

« Euh, oui, il l'a fait.

- Comment il s'y est pris? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. Il faudrait que je sache si jamais ça te reprenait, je ferais ce qu'il faut.

- Surtout pas! »

_Chopper qui me… Brrrr, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons._

« Voyons, je suis médecin.

- Oui,… mais pas là. Non, franchement, vaut mieux laisser tomber. Tu n'aurais pas la poigne.

- Ah? Faut de la force?

- Oui… enfin, un peu… faut… une grande main.

- Si je me transforme, j'ai des plus grandes mains que Zoro.

- Oui, mais là, ce serait trop! Écoute Chopper, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler, on va dire que ça a été efficace, je vais bien, le ciel est bleu et j'ai le repas à mettre en route alors si tu veux bien m'enlever ces aiguilles, ce serait le top!

- Tu devrais les garder, histoire d'être tout à fait remis.

- Bordel Chopper, vire-moi ça que je reprenne une vie normale dans ma cuisine normale, à préparer de la bouffe normale! Ok?!

- Très bien Sanji, ne te fâche pas. »

Le cuisinier culpabilisa aussitôt face aux yeux brillants du médecin.

« Excuse-moi Chopper, c'est l'autre abruti qui m'énerve.

- C'est sûr que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, alors ça ne doit pas être facile de lui être redevable.

- Oui, c'est un peu ça. »

_Redevable? Mon cul, oui! C'est plutôt lui qui m'en doit une! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le buter, cet enfoiré!_

Chopper enleva les aiguilles et regarda le cuisinier retourner dans son antre, un peu inquiet. Mais bon, inutile de s'inquiéter puisque Zoro avait un traitement.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le soir venu, tout le monde se régalait d'un bon repas dans une chaude ambiance. Sanji servait ses délicieux plats sous les yeux ravis de chacun tout en essayant d'ignorer le sabreur qui discutait avec Franky comme si de rien n'était. Mais le pire était de tenter de ne pas remarquer ses deux déesses, si jolies, si pulpeuses, leurs tenues qui ne cachaient que l'essentiel…

_Bordel! Sanji, reprends-toi! Ne pas penser, ne pas imaginer, ne pas sentir… Mmmh, leur parfum… si j'étais plus près, j'en serais ivre…_

Et inconsciemment, il se penchait au-dessus de la jolie rousse et… fut propulsé en arrière par un nouveau flot de sang s'échappant de ses narines.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

« Mon dieu Sanji!, s'écria le médecin. Vite Zoro, aide-le! »

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Le cuisinier aurait aimé pouvoir lutter, ou au moins l'insulter mais rien, il était vidé, une deuxième hémorragie la même journée et il ne pouvait rien faire que subir.

« Je l'embarque à la vigie. L'altitude. »

Personne n'y comprenait rien mais le repas n'était pas terminé alors… Bon appétit!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji s'étonna que le sabreur le pose aussi délicatement sur le plancher de la vigie. Il y faisait terriblement chaud et le maigre courant d'air ne suffisait pas à rafraîchir les lieux. Il était totalement amorphe, recouvert de son propre sang, l'esprit embrumé. Encore un peu et il allait perdre conscience. Mais la voix du sabreur le réveilla quelque peu.

« Allez, Cook, on remet ça.

- N'y pense… même pas!

- Là, c'est un peu tard pour ça, non?

- Je vais te découper avec… tes propres sabres, enfoiré!

- Bien vu. Je vais les déposer dans un coin. »

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, il défit sa ceinture, comme prévu ôta les sabres et… moins prévu, enleva son long vêtement qu'il jeta dans un coin.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- J'ai chaud. »

Et comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il enjamba le cuistot et se posa sur ses cuisses et reprit ses deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains.

« Je te tuerai, Marimo! »

Zoro le fixa quelques secondes avec un drôle d'air puis haussa finalement les épaules.

« C'est toi qui vois, Cook. »

Puis il déboutonna le pantalon et remonta sa chemise, sa paume passant au passage sur le ventre mince dont les abdominaux se contractèrent sous la caresse. Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, le geste avait été bien trop lent pour que ce ne soit que pratique. Sanji, alors embarrassé de la situation, se permit de regarder le bretteur bien en face. Il avait une mine grave, un peu incertaine. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement. Le cuisinier fronça son sourcil, le foudroyant du regard puis ferma les yeux pour rompre ce contact embarrassant. L'autre n'émit qu'un soupir désabusé et se baissa sur le maître-coq qui s'interrogeait encore sur ce qu'il allait faire quand il entendit le Zip et sentit… une bouche?… qui appuyait contre son sexe à travers le caleçon.

« Tu vas quand même pas…

- Détend-toi. Tu saignes toujours.

- Putain de Tronche de Pelouuuuse… »

Son pantalon et son sous-vêtement venaient d'être tirés brutalement vers le bas et une langue venait de parcourir son sexe du bas vers le haut alors qu'il se redressait tout seul sous la caresse humide. Puis le manège recommença, redescendant tout du long, léchant les bourses au passage puis remontant jusqu'au gland, tournant, le contournant, le titillant de cette pointe aguicheuse.

« Mmmmh… »

Sanji n'avait pu retenir son gémissement étouffé et Zoro sentit qu'il pouvait lâcher ses poignets. Alors il enserra de sa main droite le sexe dur et sa gauche caressait sa cuisse, remontait le long de son flanc, courait sur son ventre pour reprendre le chemin inverse.

« Aaaah… »

Une bouche chaude et humide venait de l'engloutir et commençait un lent va -et-vient, la langue caressant tout autant que les lèvres. Sanji serrait les poings, la chaleur dégagée par le sabreur le contaminait, lui transmettait cette incandescence qui courait partout en lui. La bouche était ferme, précise, presque douce sans l'être vraiment. Puis le rythme s'accéléra, vite, encore plus vite puis stop, juste la langue qui jouait avec le gland puis à nouveau la bouche qui l'avalait tout entier.

Zoro se concentrait sur sa tâche mais quand il sentit des doigts fins caresser ses cheveux, il en frissonna. Et il reprit ses allers-retours, écoutant les gémissements à certains de ses gestes, sentant la cambrure du dos sous un mouvement de poignet, accompagnant ce bassin qui montait et descendait, la peau soyeuse sous ses doigts. C'était vraiment ce qu'il avait connu de plus doux depuis deux ans, et c'était avec ce diable de cuistot qu'il fallait qu'il vive ça!

Sanji sentit monter l'orgasme, venant du fond de son ventre comme une furie.

« Arrête Marimo, je vais venir… »

Mais alors qu'il tentait de retarder la jouissance le temps que l'autre se dégage, il sentit au contraire une pression impérieuse des lèvres qui se refermaient, qui quémandait ce qui allait suivre. Sanji, dans un râle, se déversa dans la bouche du bretteur qui attendit la dernière saccade puis avala, puis lécha la dernière goutte.

Ils étaient tous les deux en nage, essoufflés et Zoro se laissa glisser au dos à côté du cuistot.

« T'es vraiment un putain d'enfoiré, Tête d'Algue!

- Pense ce que tu veux. T'es assez grand pour te démerder tout seul pour descendre. Je me barre.

- Encore heureux que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, cactus ambulant! Je te hais! »

Zoro lui jeta un drôle de regard et se contenta de récupérer ses affaires avant de disparaître par la trappe. Sanji se sentit alors très mal, il avait été acide alors qu'il pensait tout le contraire.

_Putain de Marimo! Je te déteste! Je te déteste! En tous cas, je devrais… Merde! Bon, je ne saigne plus…Mon dieu, c'était la meilleure fellation de ma vie! Il n'était pas obligé de… Pourquoi? Et pourquoi ça m'emmerde autant qu'il soit parti comme ça? Merde! Merde! Et Re-Merde!_

_(à suivre)_

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fois, la suite un jour... Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Review pour me prouver que tout le monde est en vie?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Dîtes, c'est juste moi ou alors les fics débordent d'OC et/ou de Mary-Sue sur ce fandom? Je veux du One Piece! C'est à vous décourager de publier. Et de lire! **

**Bref, la suite. Une bonne partie revient à Lisen-Chan, ma Bêta d'amour alors que j'étais bloquée. Merci Lisen, t'es juste extra!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**CA VA SAIGNER!**

**Chapitre 2**

La vie avait repris son cours sur le Sunny. Zoro snobait le cuisinier, passant des heures dans la vigie ou à s'entraîner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sanji était toujours à un rien de céder à une nouvelle hémorragie mais il lui suffisait d'apercevoir le sabreur et sa volonté l'emportait, aucune effusion de sang, se contentant de sa danse de l'anguille et de ses yeux en cœurs pour s'occuper des deux femmes de sa vie.

Sa volonté… plutôt sa nouvelle obsession! Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé, ça avait été si bon!

_Bordel, impossible, impensable, pas avec cet abruti dégénéré, borgne, balafré, musclé, sa peau de miel, son regard d__'__émeraude__…__Argh, putain de cerveau bipolaire! C__'__est un mec! Un mec! En plus, c__'__est le Marimo! Pas lui putain, pas lui! Et ce salopard qui m__'__ignore maintenant. Merde! Merde! MERDE!_

Donc la vie avait repris et le cuisinier se surprit à provoquer dès que possible et de plus en plus souvent le bretteur, histoire de passer du temps avec lui de la seule façon qu'il pouvait envisager, soit en échangeant des coups. Mais il avait beau tenter de se persuader du contraire, l'algue occupait un peu beaucoup trop ses pensées. Il s'était caressé sous la douche mais n'y avait trouvé qu'une pale imitation de ce qu'il avait ressenti alors. Si bien que la frustration l'emporta sur le reste.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le repas se terminait dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme d'habitude et Sanji commençait de débarrasser la table, la clope mâchonnée nerveusement au coin de sa bouche. Il avait regardé les filles, court vêtues et pourtant, rien, pas la moindre petite goutte de sang, et il avait beau se moucher à s'en faire péter les sinus, pas la moindre trace rosée. Il n'était pas indifférent, bien au contraire, toujours subjugué par leur beauté pulpeuse mais son corps n'y réagissait plus. Par contre, il lui manquait quelque chose, il en était sûr, il se sentait comme incomplet. Et c'était le soir parfait pour provoquer la chance.

_Facile, fastoche, les doigts dans le nez, fingers in the nose! Tout d__'__abord, se concentrer. Nami, ma belle Nami__…__ assise à table entrain de donner un coup à Luffy qui est trop bruyant! Il est chiant le chewing-gum, il me déconcentre! Bon, Nami__…__ faut que je l__'__imagine__…__elle vient d__'__enlever son chemisier, un soutien-gorge blanc__…__ non, rouge! Trop petit, sa poitrine déborde. Sa peau de pêche__…__ un mamelon qui pointe__…__AAAAARGH! Putain, j__'__y arrive pas! Tu vas saigner, oui?!_

Mais le cuisinier avait beau faire, le prétexte qu'il cherchait tant à provoquer était tout bonnement inaccessible, la source était tarie. Il devait trouver autre chose afin de profiter du traitement du sabreur sans avoir l'air de se jeter à son cou, question de fierté et il n'allait tout de même pas le supplier? Plutôt crever!

« Marimo, c'est toi qui m'aides à la vaisselle ce soir. »

Sanji avait prononcé la parole de son ton le plus blasé afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Zoro se contenta de soupirer mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine, le cuisinier les deux mains dans la mousse et le bretteur qui essuyait sans dire un mot.

« Dis Marimo, pour l'autre fois…

- Ben quoi?

- Ben je me disais… que… »

Sanji ne parvenait pas à sortir une parole cohérente et l'autre avec son air froid et hautain de l'aidait en rien.

« Si tu comptes me dire un truc, essaye de finir une phrase, Sourcil enroulé.

- Si tu crois que c'est facile! J'ai autant envie de te parler que de me pendre!

- Oï, c'est toi qui voulais taper la discute, je t'ai rien demandé. Continue de la fermer si c'est pour être désagréable.

- Si tu faisais une autre gueule, j'aurais peut-être envie d'engager la conversation mais là, excuse-moi du peu, mais tu me donnes juste envie de t'envoyer chier! »

Zoro balança le torchon et commença de partir vers la porte.

« Démerde-toi tout seul, t'es trop chiant.

- Ben justement, tout seul, c'est pas le pied! »

Le sabreur stoppa net et se retourna.

« T'es bien en train de me parler de la vaisselle, là?

- Non, je suis en train de te dire que si tu voulais me sucer de nouveau, je serais super partant! Voilà, t'es content, Algue défraîchie?

- Sauf que là, tu saignes pas vraiment du nez. »

Le maître-coq sentit tout à coup monter en lui une pulsion meurtrière. Non, il ne saignait pas car cette andouille avait été si efficace la dernière fois qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui depuis! Il était devant l'évier, Zoro à sa gauche, le placard à sa droite. Sa tête bougeait de l'un à l'autre tel un arbitre de tennis. Et sous le regard ahuri du bretteur, il partit à tribord toute, ouvrit la porte du placard en hauteur à la volée, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et se prit le battant pleine face. Puis il se tourna vers Zoro qui était bouche bée et le défia du regard.

« Et là, c'est bon? Mon pif saigne assez?

- Mais t'es un grand malade, Baka Cook! »

Sanji aurait voulu répliquer mais cette fois, en plus que son nez et son arrière-gorge soient envahis de sang, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau sous la douleur du choc. Il attrapa le torchon et se le colla sur le visage, autant pour éponger les larmes que le sang.

« Cook, t'es irrécupérable.

- Oh, ça va, hein! Bordel, que ça fait mal!

- Tu m'étonnes! »

Zoro ouvrit le congélateur et lui tendit de la glace. Le cuisinier s'en saisit, l'enveloppa dans le linge humide et le tint contre lui en grinçant des dents. Puis il se laissa glisser au sol, assis par terre et les yeux fermés. Il se sentait idiot, mal, fatigué, lassé...

« Marimo, t'as fait quoi pendant ces deux ans? »

C'était bien la première fois que le cuistot lui posait une question personnelle alors il choisit de s'asseoir à côté de lui, histoire de voir.

« J'ai sabré. Et toi?

- J'ai couru. Beaucoup couru. T'étais seul?

- En quelque sorte. Entre Mihawk et Perona, on peut pas appeler ça de la compagnie.

- Tu étais avec le corsaire? Mais tu…

- C'est plus vraiment important. On est sur le Sunny, y'a rien d'autre à dire.

- T'as raison, ça m'a vachement manqué tout ça, Luffy et les autres. Ça te dirait qu'on se boive un coup tous les deux? J'ai une bonne bouteille.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments… »

Sanji alla chercher le rhum pendant que Zoro sortait deux verres et ils reprirent place au sol.

« Un toast, Marimo. À notre retour ici!

- Tu l'as dit, Cook! »

Ils entrechoquèrent les verres. Et il en fut ainsi de plusieurs tournées puis de plusieurs bouteilles. Sanji grillait quelques cigarettes mais Zoro ne râla pas, même cette odeur lui avait manqué, il s'en apercevait à cet instant.

« Dis Marimo, ton œil… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- C'est important?

- Non. Enfin, j'aimerais le savoir. J'aimerais que tu fasses semblant d'être mon ami ce soir, c'est tout. »

L'ivresse rendait ses paroles un peu traînantes, ses yeux brillants, son ton un peu triste. Zoro se tourna vers lui et le regarda bien en face.

« Pourquoi semblant? Tu m'énerves mais j'ai jamais dit qu'on n'était pas amis.

- T'as jamais dit le contraire non plus.

- Et toi alors? T'arrêtes pas de me les briser menues dès qu'on se croise, c'est pas pour ça que je te vois autrement qu'un nakama. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Rien. Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher, j'ai trop bu. »

Sanji tentait de se lever tant bien que mal, l'alcool l'ayant rendu chancelant, quand la poigne ferme du sabreur enserra son bras, le tirant vers le bas et il retomba lourdement sur son postérieur en lâchant un petit grognement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Tronche de gazon?!

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non ? C'est toi qui veux qu'on cause et quand je pose une question, tu te barres. Tu vas accoucher et me dire ce qui t'arrive parce que là, tu commences vraiment à me gonfler, Shitty-C…ook. »

Zoro regarda avec étonnement les deux rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de son meilleur ennemi et se repassa mentalement sa dernière tirade, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu dire qui mettait l'autre dans cet état. Le cuistot de son côté avait resserré les jambes devant lui, cherchant à camoufler un problème de taille exponentielle.

« T'as foutu quoi pendant ces deux ans pour revenir dans cet état?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai couru, longtemps.

- Et pour échapper à quoi? »

Il vit Sanji blêmir et le sentit trembler sous ses doigts qui enserraient toujours son poignet.

« À l'enfer… un enfer peuplé d'hommes travestis en femmes… qui voulaient… qui voulaient… cette maudite robe… »

Sanji avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il cauchemardait les yeux grands ouverts, ils allaient réussir, ils allaient l'attraper…

« Oï! Cook ! »

Sanji reprit pied avec la réalité, brutalement, il était dans sa cuisine et Zoro à ses cotés semblait inquiet. Ça ne le rendait que plus attirant, désirable, excitant…

« Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Face de Citron, mais tu n'y es plus. T'es avec nous, là, sur le Sunny… t'es… avec moi. »

Sanji mangeait du regard l'épéiste, se régalant du spectacle rare de le voir gêné.

« Je suis pas homo.

- Hein? »

Zoro écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais de quoi il lui parlait ?

« On ne parle plus d'amitié, là? », crut bon de rajouter le sabreur.

Sanji blêmit de nouveau.

_Merde! Mais qu__'__est-ce que je viens de dire là? Il va croire que je lui fais des avances, ce con! Hors de questions! Je ne suis pas gay, j__'__aime les femmes, les grosses poitrines qui font dong-dong quand elles courent, les jambes fines et galbées! Sûrement pas des torses imberbes, des abdos en béton armé, un cul ferme et rebondi, ni une peau halée à l__'__odeur suave de rhum, de bois avec une touche de sel__…__ Merde! Putain de cerveau!_

Zoro le dévisageait, impassible, impénétrable. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment là mais lui voyait bien le trouble chez son vis-à-vis. Il l'avait gardé seul avec lui pour faire la vaisselle, lui avait réclamé une pipe avec des mots crus qui l'avaient excité au plus haut point, s'était pris une porte de placard pour finir par se bourrer la gueule. Il ne comprenait pas le Cook. Ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris de toutes manières. Mais là en tout cas, il savait ce que voulait le blond. Il avait envie. Oh oui, il avait même très envie. Mais le problème était qu'il pensait trop.

« Comment tu le sais? »

Sanji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, faisant des efforts pour se reconnecter sur la conversation, en vain, il avait perdu le fil au cours de ses divagations avec lui-même.

« Que je sais quoi?

- Que tu n'est pas homo? T'a déjà essayé avec un mec? »

Sanji rougit, pas seulement aux joues, il sentait qu'il avait les pommettes, les oreilles, le visage en entier en feu. Le Marimo ne lui proposait quand même pas de…

« Je… de… mais… »

Zoro soupira doucement, légèrement agacé par son manque de réactions claires. Ne savait-il pas depuis le temps que la conversation n'était pas son point fort? Si en plus, il n'y mettait pas du sien en sortant des bouts de mots sans queue ni tête…

« Tu va me sortir tous les mots deux lettres que tu connais?

- T'es pas en train de… me proposer… avec toi quand même?!

- Si. »

Silence. Un instant qui s'étirait pendant lequel le mot simple et clair semblait résonner encore et encore. Sanji était tétanisé. Il avait envisagé, voir espéré bénéficier d'une nouvelle faveur de l'épéiste mais là, ça allait au-delà de ses espérances. Bien au-delà. Trop.

Puis la patience du sabreur, qu'il avait étirée à son maximum, vola en éclat et il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres si tentantes qui lui faisaient face. Il ne fit que les poser délicatement, immobiles. Il le sentit se tendre contre la cloison contre laquelle il était appuyé, raide et figé.

Le Cook n'aimait pas.

Déçu, il rompit le contact et se recula, mais seulement légèrement car une main s'était glissée sur sa nuque. une main fine aux longs doigts agiles qui rapprocha son visage, et des lèvres se pressèrent à nouveau contre les siennes.

Zoro eu un petit sourire contres ses lèvres tremblantes, hésitantes et il se colla un peu plus contre le corps brûlant du blond. Une caresse timide de la pointe de la langue sur ses lèvres, une bouche qui s'ouvre un peu pour la laisser entrer et l'une rencontre enfin sa jumelle, elles se rejoignent dans un soupir. Elles se cherchent, se taquinent, se repoussent, s'attirent, se goûtent, se délectent de l'autre et c'est avec regret qu'elles se quittent pour laisser les deux hommes reprendre un peu d'air, la respiration haletante et le pantalon trop serré.

L'esprit complètement perdu, les joues en feu, le cœur sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, Sanji murmura tout contre les lèvres du vert.

« Je ne suis pas gay.

- On vient juste de commencer Cook, j'ai encore toute la nuit pour te faire changer d'avis.

- Je…

- La parlotte, c'est pour demain. »

Et il fondait sur la bouche trop tentante pour le faire taire et se laissait griser par ce Blondinet qui se laissait aller entre ses bras.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le jour pointait à peine que Sanji entrouvrit les yeux, pas tout à fait réveillé, étrangement fatigué. Enfin, pas si étrange que ça, à la vue d'une Tête de Gazon qui dormait à même le sol de la cuisine, juste en face de lui. La nuit avait été longue. Et douloureuse. Mais aussi… si agréable, excitante, voire jouissive car oui, c'était bien le mot. Plusieurs fois. Des sensations qu'il ne pourrait jamais décrire tellement elles avaient été puissantes. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir sur une couverture, se servant d'un coussin du canapé comme oreiller et du kimono du sabreur comme couverture. N'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre mais ils s'en étaient fichus royalement.

Zoro avait été incroyablement patient, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse l'être. Des baisers, des caresses et son prénom susurré au creux de son oreille et tout avait été simple. De la gêne à la honte, il était passé au désir fou, incommensurable, au point de lui laisser la victoire sur une dominance de routine entre eux. Et quand il l'avait senti en lui, il avait su qu'il était enfin revenu de cette île de malheur. Ou de bonheur, lieu où il avait appris la tolérance envers ces hommes qui y avaient trouvé un refuge. Ironie que d'avoir lutté pendant deux ans pour ne pas devenir comme eux et finir entre les bras d'un type plus que viril.

_Merde alors! Avec le Marimo! Je savais même pas qu__'__il pouvait être doux. Oui, enfin, c__'__est quand même à cause de salopard que j__'__ai aussi mal au cul! Il pouvait pas y aller plus doucement?! Enfoiré! Mais putain ce qu__'__il est beau__…__ Merde, je ne suis pas gay! Je ne suis pas gay! Je ne suis pas gay!_

Mais alors que le cuistot tentait de se persuader, son regard croisa des iris verts encore embués de sommeil.

« Alors Ero-Cook, t'es tellement pervers que tu me mates pendant que je dors? »

Sanji se sentit rougir, à son grand désespoir. Et balança la première réplique qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je ne suis pas gay.

- Hmh… Vraiment?

- Ben… Je le suis pas, ça j'en suis sûr. Après, je… je sais plus.

- Je peux pas vraiment savoir à ta place. Mais bon, si tu veux, on oublie tout et on se foutra une peignée tout à l'heure.

- Et comment tu crois que je peux oublier un truc pareil, Tête de pelouse?! En fait… je pensais plus qu'on devrait réessayer à l'occas', histoire que je sois sûr…

- Tu sais quoi?

- Ben non, quoi?

- Tu réfléchis trop! »

Et il l'empoigna par la taille et le tira contre lui, pressant sa bouche sur la sienne. Et le baiser d'abord pressant, puis doux, puis soudain plus gourmand réveilla une douce chaleur en eux. Les mains, couraient, s'accrochaient au corps, exploraient monts et vallées. Et ils oublièrent, pour quelques instants encore, avant de se rendormir enlacés.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les jours s'étaient succèdés, puis les nuits... des étreintes dans la vigie ou la cuisine lorsque tout le monde dormait. Il fallait alors s'y rendre furtivement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'homme de quart, s'y glisser sans bruit, Sanji espérant à chaque fois que l'Algue verte ne ce soit pas perdue entre le dortoir et leur lieu de rencontre. Car il devait bien l'avouer, il devenait aussi dépendant à l'épéiste qu'à ses cigarettes.

Parfois, ils étaient si passionnés que le lendemain était douloureux pour un certain cuisinier mais il avait choisi de faire avec car il ne pouvait plus faire sans. Le soir-même, ils ne faisaient qu'échanger baisers et caresses avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Une nuit, alors qu'ils goûtaient délicieusement à des préliminaires dans la cuisine totalement dévêtus, ils se figèrent à l'entente d'un bruit. Ils étaient alors allongés dans un coin reculé et dans la pénombre, il n'eurent aucun mal à distinguer la silhouette d'un chapeau de paille.

_Merde! J'ai oublié de verrouiller le frigo!_

Son d'une porte qui s'ouvre, un ricanement, un soupir d'extase.

_Le petit salopard! Je vais le bousiller! S'il veut manger, je vais lui faire bouffer son chapeau de paille!_

Le cuisinier bloqué sous le corps de Zoro amorça un mouvement afin de faire regretter au voleur d'être né mais le sabreur, alors entre ses jambes, l'en empêcha. La seule lumière venait du frigidaire ouvert et d'un pauvre halot de la lune traversant les hublots. Leur capitaine était occupé à mastiquer derrière le bar. Sanji lança un regard courroucé au bretteur qui lui dédia son petit sourire carnassier.

_Houlà! Il va quand même pas..._

Mais il cessa de penser quand une main hâlée se posa sur sa bouche et que le sabreur en profita pour le pénétrer d'une seule poussée. Son gémissement de douleur fut baillonné par la paume. Zoro attendit quelques instants avant de commencer à se mouvoir en lui.

_Oh le con! On va se faire pincer! Oh le con!_

Il tenta de se contorsionner pour lui échapper, ce qui ne fit qu'exciter l'autre d'avantage et l'épéiste accéléra ses mouvements. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'effleure cette prostate traître qui enleva au cuisinier toute tentative de fuite et son sexe pressé entre leurs ventres semblait s'être allié à la vicieuse pour le convaincre qu'il était parfaitement bien là où il était. Preuve en était que ses mains s'accrochaient aux épaules musclées et que son propre bassin courait après l'autre.

Quelque chose tomba pas loin d'eux. Un regard du coin de l'oeil, c'était un os de gigot balancé par Luffy qui ne se rendait toujours compte de rien, bien trop absorbé à se gaver.

Les deux amants se perdaient dans les sensations, et ce parfum de danger imminent ne faisait que les échauffer un peu plus. Le sabreur retira sa main et plaqua sa bouche à la place, avalant les gémissements du cuistot. Et ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils avaient besoin de l'autre pour respirer.

_Qu'il nous voie, je m'en fous! Il peut bien rameuter tout l'équipage ou même se joindre à nous s'il le veut, pourvu que Zoro n'arrête pas. C'est trop bon!_

Sanji, sentant l'orgasme monter, s'arracha aux lèvres pressantes pour mordre l'épaule de miel alors qu'il se déversait, le corps secoué de spasmes libérateurs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Zoro fasse de même et se laisse aller de tout son poids sur le corps chaud sous lui. Le bruit de la porte de la cuisine qui se refermait attira à peine leur attention. Zoro se contenta de rouler sur le côté entrainant avec lui son amant et ils s'endormirent.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

À la table du petit déjeuner, tout le monde, à part un capitaine encastré dans le mur par une semelle dévastatrice, profitait du repas délicieux comme d'habitude. Luffy finit par les rejoindre, passant sous la table et se glissant à sa place l'air de rien, surveillant du coin de l'oeil le cuisinier à l'esprit revanchard. Mais ce dernier l'ignorait à présent et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il en fut sorti quand Franky l'interpella.

« Oï Sanji! J'ai pensé à un truc, pour la chambre que tu m'as demandé, on pourrait la faire dans le grand placard, suffit de mettre un hublot et d'aménager un peu. »

Silence. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui, surtout le sabreur qui le fixait l'air surpris et intéressé. En effet, le maître-coq avait émis ce souhait au charpentier l'air de rien, un peu lassé de se réveiller sur le plancher, le dos en vrac en plus du reste. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit le sujet de conversation autours du repas.

« Parfait Franky, c'est toi qui vois. »

Mais toute la tablée le regardait avec suspicion. Et Luffy, en bon capitaine soucieux de l'unité de ses troupes, choisit d'intervenir.

« Tu veux plus partager le dortoir avec nous?

- Eh bien, c'est juste que j'aspire à plus d'intimité, voilà tout.

- Tu nous aimes plus?

- Vous entendre ronfler dans cet endroit puant n'est pas ce que j'apprécie le plus.

- Tu veux quitter l'équipage? »

Face au ton angoissé, Sanji culpabilisa quelque peu.

« Bien-sûr que non, juste que je suis le dernier couché, le premier levé alors j'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir plus vite. Je suis crevé, voilà. »

Usopp, devant la mine déconfite de Luffy, choisit d'intervenir.

« Tu le connais, c'est un tombeur, t'as vu comme il saigne du nez rien qu'à la vue d'une fille? Il veut pouvoir en ramener une ici de temps en temps, pas vrai Sanji? »

Regard en coin, un sabreur soudainement tendu.

« Non, tu n'y es pas du tout.

- Allez, tu peux bien nous le dire.

- J'ai rien à dire de plus. Je veux juste une chambre à moi.

- Pour y amener des filles.

- Non.

- Ben si.

- Ben non.

- Ben si.

- Ben non!

- Et je te dis que si!

- Non, parce que je suis gay! »

Et un ange passa, en fait, toute une armée. Les regards étaient exorbités, les gestes figés, le temps s'était arrêté et Sanji se maudissait intérieurement.

_Merde! Bon ben voilà, c'est dit. Merdeuh! Je suis... gay. Ben merde, alors._

Les autres ne le savaient pas mais c'était une révélation pour lui aussi. Seul le bretteur se permit un petit sourire. Le Blondinet ne le repoussait jamais, était même souvent l'instigateur de leurs étreintes fiévreuses mais il gardait cette sorte de réserve, comme une honte qu'il n'assumait pas, toujours à se poser mille questions existentielles. Luffy regardait tout le monde et fixa son cuisinier préféré.

« Je suis bien content pour toi, Sanji.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, c'est bien de savoir que tu es joyeux, ça me fait plaisir! »

Le maître-coq eut un instant de pause, se demandant ce que voulait dire son capitaine avant de réaliser.

« Luffy, je n'ai pas dit gai, j'ai dit gay.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, t'es joyeux. »

Sanji se pinça l'arrête du nez, soudain prêt à exploser.

« Non Luffy, je ne suis pas gai, je suis gay. Homo, tapette, tarlouze, tout ce que tu veux!

- Et ça veut dire quoi? »

Face au cuisinier qui menaçait d'en venir aux mains, Chopper intervint.

« Il aime les garçons.

- Ben raison de plus pour rester au dortoir. Nami et Robin n'ont pas le droit d'y venir. »

La rousse, à l'entente de son nom, sembla se réveiller.

« Et tu comptes ramener ici des mecs, alors?

- Mais non, Nami Chérie! Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi pour t'imposer pareil vice! »

Un clic. Mouvement de sabre prêt à sortir du fourreau.

_Putain! Il va pas s'y mettre aussi, le Marimo! Après tout, tout est de SA faute!_

Sanji lui jeta alors un regard noir qui lui fut aussitôt rendu. Puis en quelques pas, il avait contourné la table et se plantait à côté de lui.

« Quelque chose à rajouter, Tronche de Pelouse?!

- Et si on sortait sur le pont, que je te refasse la portrait, Sourcil Permanenté? J'ai quelques ''vices'' à te faire ravaler.

- Tu m'emmerdes! »

Et sur ces bons mots, il emprisonna sa nuque et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Et le baiser fut rendu... Nami émit un couinement... Robin sourit... Usopp recracha son café... Chopper tomba de son siège... Franky se décrocha la mâchoire... Brook ne put lancer un de ses ''Yohoho'', étranglé dans sa gorge qui n'existait plus... Et Luffy en profita pour piller les assiettes.

Sanji se redressa et l'air de rien, alluma une nouvelle clope et commença à débarrasser la table.

« Ceux qui sont encore là dans trois secondes seront de corvée de vaisselle. »

La menace dilua la surprise et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la cuisine n'était plus peuplée que d'une tête blonde et une verte. Et la vaisselle attendit, les mains avaient mieux à faire que se plonger dans la mousse.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sur l'île Rose, Ivankov sentit un délicieux frisson et sourit. Un adepte de plus dans le Nouveau Monde...

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini!  
**

**Rien de transcendant, juste pour rire mais c'est déjà ça, non?  
**

**Review pour se dire au revoir?**


End file.
